Feeling Like An Animal Is Awesome?!
Feeling Like An Animal Is Awesome?! is the thirteenth overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Plot Zero and Nina are under Kuku’s curse which will slowly turn them into animals. Nina is stuck with squirrel ears and a squirrel tail and Zero with dog ears. They hear people approaching and hide in the infirmary behind a curtain so they won’t be noticed. A voice comes from outside—the school nurse Misao Sue—asking if anyone is there and announcing that she is going to come in. Sue walks in to see Zero sitting up in bed, the blanket slightly covering his head. She asks him what is wrong, and upon seeing a different angle it is revealed that Zero is actually lying on top of Nina in order to keep her hidden. Zero tells the nurse that he just has a headache and asks if he can lay down for a while. Sue says that this is okay, and then shuts the curtain and leaves. Once the nurse is gone, Nina and Zero quickly move away from each other so that there is a big gap between them. Zero apologizes, and then asks Nina how they will transform back. Nina thinks about this, remembering how, when under a spell that caused them to switch bodies they got close and thought about one another in order to break the spell, and when everyone fell in love with Nina because of a love potion the spell was broken with a kiss (however, Zero has no recollection of the events revolving around the love potion, as he was under the spell). Zero comes up with a plan, and suggests that he and Nina get close to each other like they did when they were under Nanase’s spell. Nina agrees, and the two get close two each other, but nothing happens. The only thing left that they can think to do is kiss, and Zero suggests that, if it is the only option, they try. Nina is terrified by the notion, and Zero angrily tells her that he was only kidding, but then apologizes for making her feel uncomfortable. Nina then agrees to let Zero kiss her, and, the two of them blushing furiously, Zero leans in to kiss her, but then there is a sudden burst of magic. Zero and Nina have now reached the second phase of Kuku’s curse—one more, and they will be trapped as animal for ten years. Kuku then comes forward, laughing as she comments that Zero probably regrets cheating on her now. Zero yells at Kuku to stop kidding around, and she agrees. However, she is only willing to release the spell on Zero. Much to Kuku’s surprise, Zero refuses, saying that there’s no point in her releasing the spell if she doesn’t release Nina, too. Kuku is flushed and tears up, wondering why Nina is so important to Zero and then professes her love to him. Nina and Zero are shocked, and Kuku explains that she doesn't want to marry him purely out of obligation. She loves him, and has been wanting to see him for a long time. Stoically, Kuku says that if she can’t have Zero then no one can, and then she casts her curse again, this time on the entire school. Around the school everyone has sprouted animal parts and is freaking out. Ichî, who is now part wolf, rushes into the infirmary. He asks what is going on, explaining that the entire school is in a frenzy. Kuku argues that she doesn’t care since Zero doesn’t love her. She focuses her magic and prepares to turn everyone completely into animals, but before she can Toto, who is unaffected by the spell tells her to stop. Kuku yells at Toto, saying that he doesn’t know how she feels, and Kuku swings his hand. Kuku flinches, thinking he is going to hit her, but he stops. He tells Kuku not to say that he doesn’t understand. He has been with her since childhood and has always looked after her. He always knew that she loved Zero, and he even knows what she is feeling right now. He asks her what of him, and assures her that he knows her true feelings and always will. Kuku cries and Toto comforts her, and then Kuku finally releases the curse. It is past nightfall when the curse ends, leaving all those who were under its spell with no memory of what happened. Everything is back to normal, and Kuku and Toto bow to Nina, Zero, and Ichî, apologizing for what happened. Kuku apologizes specifically to Nina, and then Zero asks her if she plans on returning to the Magic World. Kuku tells him that this is the plan, as she never cared about the Exam in the first place. She says she wants to return home and start her new relationship there, causing Toto to blush furiously. Everyone says goodbye, but right before they leave, Kuku approaches Nina and whispers to her that she thinks she and Zero will make a nice couple and that she has to invite Kuku to her wedding. As Kuku and Toto ride away on their flying carpet, a blushing Nina asks Kuku what in the world she is talking about, and Kuku simply states that it’s a promise. Zero asks Nina what Kuku said, but Nina says nothing. She thinks about what Kuku said, and that it would be nice if it happened… maybe. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters